<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Angels &amp; Demons by Anitzei_Pendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926553">Of Angels &amp; Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon'>Anitzei_Pendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Fanfictions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Child Hiiragi Shinoa, Cinnamon Roll Saotome Yoichi, Demon Hiiragi Shinoa, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ichinose Guren, Sassy Hiiragi Shinoa, Shinya is a little shit, Tsundere Sanguu Mitsuba, Vampire Hyakuya Mikaela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitzei_Pendragon/pseuds/Anitzei_Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She laughed, a sound that froze the demon. "You are amusing, Gilles de Rais," her voice was cold. "I will have you know..." She turned to face him, an almost sadistic smirk played on her lips. "I have not once trusted a human being. Not since the day I was born."<br/>~~~~<br/>Noya tilted his head, standing on the flag. "Aren't you going to use it?" He asked, red eyes narrowed in distate as he glanced at the sword. "It might just same you in this situation, Fuyuka-chan."<br/>The girl chuckled in her fist before turning to face the demon. "Why would I do that? Didn't I contract you fo this kind of thing, Noya?" She almost purred the name, fire sparking around them.<br/>The red-haired demon lowered his head, a smirk tilting his lip. "Yeah," he looked up at her, the fiery Hell that he hadn't seen in a while materializing around them. "Yeah, you did."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Kureto/Sanguu Aoi, Hiiragi Mahiru/Ichinose Guren (past), Hiiragi Shinoa/Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Iwasaki Shuusaku/Narumi Makoto, Sanguu Mitsuba/Saotome Yoichi, Shinoa Squad &amp; Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime Fanfictions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing but my ideas and my Original characters. The original story belongs to Takaya Kagami.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*2016, Shibuya*</p>
<p>"Fuyuka? Don't you have anything better to do than being Guren's errand-girl?"</p>
<p>Fuyuka clicked her tongue, huffing as Aoi opened the door to the office. The sandy-haired clone ignored the blonde's green gaze as she entered the room. She went straight to the large desk that sat in front of the window. The man sitting at the desk was Hiiragi Kureto. The Lieutenant General was glaring at mountain of paperwork in Fuyuka's arms. </p>
<p>The d'Arc snickered at the annoyance in his reddish eyes. He seemed to be cursing her for bringing it. Looking at the piles of paper on his desk, Fuyuka could understand why. &lt;<em>Still...</em> <em>Serves you right, Kureto-chan.</em>&gt;</p>
<p>"I apologize for interrupting your work, Kureto-chan, Aoi-san," Fuyuka smiled, all teeth and amusement. "And to answer your question, I really wanted to take a walk. Guren-san just gave me something to do while I was at it."</p>
<p>"I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" The man rubbed his forehead. "And is Guren this lazy?"</p>
<p>The sandy-haired clone shook her head as she lay the stacks on his desk. "These are the reports of the missions in the last three weeks," she informed, her amber eyes colliding with Kureto's red ones.</p>
<p>Aoi watched, as she always did. The clone had grown significantly in the last two years. The woman wasn't certain how the girl got in her master's hands. Or what role she played in his plans. Fuyuka didn't seem fond of fighting, despite it being in her DNA.</p>
<p>"Three weeks?" Kureto questioned and walked over to the teenager. "All of them?"</p>
<p>Fuyuka glanced up at the man before she nodded, her head tilted to the right. "Guren-san's squad has been on a mission for the last week," she answered blankly. "Shinya-chan ordered me to deliver the reports."</p>
<p>The Lieutenant General acknowledged her response. "And you agreed to this, why?"</p>
<p>A shrug. "As I said, I wanted to take a walk. Guren-san just gave a destination."</p>
<p>"You're free to leave," he waved off the girl.</p>
<p>Watching the girl go, Kureto leaned against his fist. &lt;<em>Marie </em><em>you would be proud of the way she's grown</em>.&gt;</p>
<p>~&lt;&gt;~</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuyuka ate quietly as Marie rumbled off about how annoying Japan had been. For the last year, the woman had been in Japan, working on something with the 'Order of the Imperial Demons'... whatever that was. The thing Marie experimented with were not Fuyuka's concern; her concern were how it effected her or Shinoa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The snow had lifted enough for Marie's airplane to leave Japan and safely land in Russia. Fuyuka was certain her mother would do something as risky as that. But... She knew Russian wasn't her home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Japan was Marie's home, just like how Moscow was Fuyuka's... Like how Romania was Ritsuka's... Spain was Sakura's... and Germany was Natsuki's.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it felt somehow wrong... Something about the way her mother kept getting sidetracked like she was on a timer put the young clone off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<b>Fuyuka, you okay?</b>" T</em>
  <em>he woman leaned on the table, resting her head on her palm. "<b>You're not listening.</b>"</em>
</p>
<p>"YA v poryadke.*," <em>Fuyuka</em> <em>cringed. "<b>I'm not hungry. That's all.</b>"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Marie stared at her daughter in concern. Her clone/daughter took too much after her father in some ways, her - mostly - nonchalant way of acting... but unlike him, she sucked at lying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<b>Yes, and my eyes are red,</b>" the older woman joked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marie was someone even vampires considered beautiful. With blonde hair and pure amethyst-colored eyes. Her hair was cut short in the front, in something akin to a bob cut with the back reaching below her tailbone and held in a braid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuyuka was a nearly perfect copy of her mother... Her body corrupted by her own heart.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The Clan leader sighed while glancing at the clock. It shouldn't be long before </em>it<em> started...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"<b>It's nothing... It's just that-</b>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the now eight-year-old could finish, black blood dripped from Marie's nose. The woman quickly covered her mouth as she aggressively coughed in her palm. Fuyuka rushed to her side just as Marie slid to the floor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Damn it," the blonde coughed as blood escaped her mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>"Mama?" <em>The girl struggled to keep her mother in a sitting position.</em></p>
<p><em>"<b>Go</b>," the urgency overtopped the raspy tone in her voice.</em> "Naydi svoyego dyadyu!*!" <em>Growling when the child refused to move, she grabbed her arm.</em> "Idti*!" <em>She bellowed, rage flashing in her eyes.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Gulping, the girl hurried out of the apartment building just as Marie's side hit the floor, black blood pulling around her head.</em>
</p>
<p>~&lt;&gt;~</p>
<p>Fuyuka shook her head as she walked back to her dorm. With some luck, Mito would be asleep and she wouldn't have to explain why she wasn't in the room.</p>
<p>How wrong she was. The Jujo woman was sitting outside of their dorm room with her two female teammates, Hanayori Sayuri and Yukimi Shigure. The assassin turned to her first, golden eyes zooming in on her as she walked up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Fuyuka d'Arc!" Mito growled as soon as the girl was close enough. "Where did you go?"</p>
<p>Violet eyes blazing, the Juujou heir was sure that Fuyuka had done something that she shouldn't have. Shigure said that Guren returned to his dorm earlier that he should have had. Mito didn't care if the Ichinose was their squad leader - or even the leader of the Moon Demon Company - she would kill him.</p>
<p>"Guren-san and Shinya-chan needed to sleep, I offered to deliver the reports to Kure - I mean, the Lt. General," the clone corrected herself.</p>
<p>Sayuri laughed nervously as Mito's aura started spiking. Her comrade wasn't patient, not when she was worried. The Hanayori worried that all that anger would be directed to Guren.</p>
<p>"I told you to stay away from Kureto-sama," Mito leaned down at her height to ruffle the girl's hair. "He's dangerous."</p>
<p>Fuyuka patted her hair down. "With the position he holds, I would be shocked if he was not," she walked past the three and into her bedroom.</p>
<p>Mito sighed as she entered. "Am I doing something wrong here?" she asked her friends, leaning against the railing.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think so," Sayuri tried to comfort her.</p>
<p>The Juujou shrugged, looking at the huge wall in the distance. "When's Shinya-sama back again?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Humanity After the Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing but my ideas and my Original characters. The original story belongs to Takaya Kagami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Anything new</em>?"</p><p>Fuyuka groaned as the silver-haired Hiiragi sat on the other side of his demon. She could see the exhaustion in his blue eyes as she snuggled closer to Byakkomaru's physical manifestation. Sighing, she shook her head and the Major General leaned back, his head resting against the pelt of the demon.</p><p>"Nothing," she answered vaguely. "I am in Russian, suddenly okaa-san is deceased."</p><p>Shinya grunted as he moved to pet the girl on the head. "Wait 'till you make a contract, Fuyu-chan," the man smiled at the ceiling.</p><p>Byakkomaru scoffed, rolling on his side. "You're being foolish, Shinya."</p><p>Fuyuka smoothed her fingers along the phenomenon's fur. "Do not be harsh to him, Belyy tigr*."</p><p>Shinya snickered as he stretched. "You've got..." He glanced at the alarm. "Forty minutes before your next patrol," the Hiiragi yawned. </p><p>The girl moaned as Byakkomaru faded and Shinya's head touched the bed. Making her way around the apartment, she changed into her uniform.</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>Fuyuka gasp as her back connected with the bottom of a building, before getting up and striking the Horseman. Her sword glinted as she landed a blow on the creature just before it sent her through a wall and followed her.</p><p>Landing between two other soldiers, she declared. "It is strong," she peered behind her. "<em>Damn it</em>," she growled as she lifted her sword. "Yuu! Get out of the way!" She shouted while blocking one of the Horseman's legs.</p><p>"Corporal!"</p><p>The black-haired boy sneered. "Run?" He reached for his sword. "Who do you think I am? Exacting revenge against vampires is my only reason to live," unsheathing the katana at his side, he yelled: "I'm perfectly capable... of getting rid of a monster like this!"</p><p>Chopping off a limb, Fuyuka cut the Horseman at the same time Yuu brought down his sword. The girl clicked her tongue; she was suspending him this time.</p><p>As blood splattered everywhere, a soldier yelled: "He's going against orders again!"</p><p>Fuyuka rolled back her shoulders before striding over to the boy. Annoyance pooled in her eyes as she grabbed Yuu by his shoulder and turned him to face her.</p><p>The Hyakuya sheathed his sword. "What do you want?" He snapped.</p><p>Pulling his ear, she started dragging him away. "I apologize for disrupting your patrol, please proceed."</p><p>Fuyuka then pulled a yelling and kicking Yuu away as she sheathed her own sword. She would get the idiot suspended if that's what it took to get him to learn to follow orders.</p><p>"Will you please be silent, Yuu-chan?" She spat. "You are actively annoying me. <em>And I wasn't even supposed to be on patrol today, so thank you for making my workload bigger, asshole.</em>"</p><p>"Who are you calling asshole?!" Yuu shouted in indignation.</p><p>✫</p><p>The next day Fuyuka was positive she would file an accusation against Guren. She was a soldier, for God's sake, not a scholar. But she was a nice little lapdog for Sayuri's puppy-dog eyes.</p><p>So, she sat in the classroom in front of the Private that got her into the mess. The boy was moping behind her as he stared out the window, sometimes turning to glare at the clone, who was ignoring him.</p><p>"Why on Earth should a soldier like me attend a normal school like this?" Fuyuka rolled her eyes as Yuu mumbled. "Revenge against vampires is the only thing I care about."</p><p>"Be quiet," she hissed over her shoulder.</p><p>The teacher turned to them, "Hyakuya Yuuichirou, stop mumbling to yourself. You're disturbing the lesson."</p><p>While Yuu glanced at him and scoffed, Fuyuka didn't even spare the man a glance. She was busy trying to ignore the conversation altogether. Shikama Douji's presence meant Shinoa was there as a supervising officer.</p><p>The teacher gasped before yelling: "What's with that attitude?! So far, I've been indulgent because you just transferred to this school... but if you keep up that attitude, I'll have you <em>suspended</em>!"</p><p>Fuyuka gave up as Yuu excitedly got up. "You're really going to have me suspended?! That's great!" He happily shouted. "Please do it!"</p><p>The man's jaw dropped. "Shut up!" He ordered, red-faced. "Are you making fun of your teacher or what?!"</p><p>Fuyuka shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her chair. "I mean no disrespect towards you, sensei. I am only here on guarding duty. If you have any complaints about my attitude, I would advise you to talk it over with Lt. Colonel Ichinose as he is the reason I am here."</p><p>"What?!" Yuu screeched, standing up.</p><p>The teacher shrieked his name.</p><p>"Yuu-chan, sit!" Fuyuka order before pulling the boy down by his arm.</p><p>"Shit!" The raven-haired cursed, the teacher repeating it in shock.</p><p>"Cooperate," was a blankly stated word spoken from behind the Hyakuya.</p><p>Leaning to look over Yuu, Fuyuka smiled at the ashen-haired girl. "<em>Yo, Shinoa</em>," she greeted.</p><p>"Hello, Fuyu-chan," the youngest Hiragi greeted back with a smile.</p><p>"You two know each other?" It confused Yuu. How did these two know each other?</p><p>"By the way..." Shinoa started. "Since you seem to have no intention to cooperate, it has been decided that... your punishment will come to an end only once you manage to make some <em>friends</em> at this school. So do your best to make friends!"</p><p>Fuyuka scoffed before turning to her desk and allowing her head to fall against the back of her chair. "Good luck on that, Yuu-chan."</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>As students walked out of the classroom, Fuyuka was deciding if she should go see Mirai or not. Visiting the Kimizuki girl had become a thing she did almost daily. Not that she minded, she would tell Mirai of the world outside of the world and what she did for training. Sayuri had roped her into cooking, something that she excelled at.</p><p>The little girl reminded her of Aki. The thought almost made her snarl.</p><p>"Wait~! I love ice cream too!" Shinoa sang - cutting off Fuyuka's thoughts - as she walked over to Yuu. "So... Why don't you go with the others?"</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" The Hyakuya boy questioned. "We've only just met."</p><p>Shinoa sighed. "Lt. Colonel Guren told me that..." She started. "Your family was killed by vampires when you were a child... And since then, you have problems socializing... Because you are afraid you might once again lose someone dear to you. You're so scared that you can't bring yourself to... make friends, be part of a team or find a girlfriend."</p><p>Yuu hastily got up from his seat and roughly grabbed Shinoa's shoulders. "Don't stick your nose in other people's affairs. Stop talking bullshit, and tell the Lieutenant Colonel to let me join the vampire annihilation force at once. I've become strong enough to kill that scum."</p><p>Fuyuka rolled her eyes, grabbed the boy's wrist and squeezed. The reaction was instantaneous. Yuu ripped out his wrist from the clone's grasp. Watching as he rubbed the sore skin, Fuyuka almost felt bad, <em>almost</em>.</p><p>"Damn you, Fuyuka!" He rubbed his wrist.</p><p>"The Lieutenant Colonel knew you would say that and asked me to hand this message over to you," Shinoa pulled out a note, handing it to the boy. "Please read it."</p><p>Fuyuka sighed as the boy crumbled the note after reading it. Yuu cursed while throwing the note away. She wondered what Guren wrote, but knowing the man, it would be better if she didn't know.</p><p>"Everybody is making fun of me!" the Hyakuya panted, cheeks flushed.</p><p>A sharp screech and clatter turned the three to look at the classroom door. Fuyuka tensed as a scrawny kid roughly landed on the floor. Shinoa hand rested on her shoulder just as she was about to punch whoever pushed him. Meeting the Hiiragi's amber eyes, Fuyuka clenched her fists.</p><p>"P... Please don't..." The brunette boy on the ground stuttered.</p><p>"Please don't?" An older boy snapped at him. "What's that supposed to mean? You make it sound like we're bullying you. I'm simply asking you to buy some drinks for your friends. What's the problem with that?"</p><p>Yuu sighed and started walking away. "It's so peaceful in here... Well, I'm going home."</p><p>Shinoa puffed while holding Fuyuka's wrist, more than ready to pull out her Cursed Gear if the d'Arc interrupted. "Is that all you have to say after witnessing something like that? I don't think you'll make a single friend soon."</p><p>"I thought you wanted to be one of us, Yoichi. Hurry and work, you head of cattle," the boy kicked the brunette's head.</p><p>"Hey, you," Yuu 'greeted' causing the boy to turn around. "Leave him alone."</p><p>"Ah? What do <em>you</em> want?"</p><p>Beside her, Shinoa hummed. "Oh, so he's a good guy," she released Fuyuka's wrist.</p><p>Fuyuka ignored everything in favor of getting the boy on his feet. "My name is Fuyuka d'Arc, are you all right?"</p><p>The boy nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, Fuyuka-san. My name is Saotome Yoichi."</p><p>"Just call me Fuyu, it is shorter."</p><p>"Okay, Fuyu-san," Yoichi smiled at her.</p><p>"Oh!" The two turned to Shinoa. "There's one thing I forgot to tell you... harm civilians and your punishment will be extended."</p><p>"Whaaaaaaat?!" Yuu yelled just before getting punched in the face.</p><p>~&lt;&gt;~</p><p>A booming noise caused Fuyuka to jump on her feet. Judging by the direction, it came from the research facility. She noticed a frozen Yuu, a worried Yoichi, and a calm Shinoa slightly away from her.</p><p>"Emergency warning! Emergency warning! All students and personnel! A vampire just broke out of the vivisection laboratory... Close to the school," the message blared through the speakers.</p><p><em>What the fuck is a vampire doing here?!</em> Fuyuka raged mentally while sprinting over to Shinoa.</p><p>"All students and personnel must leave the premises at once. Drinking blood will restore its vampiric powers... So don't try to approach it," the message continued.</p><p>"A-A vampire in this school?!" Yoichi stuttered fearfully.</p><p>"You two leave school at once!" Shinoa ordered Yoichi and Yuu. "I'm going to ask the intervention of the Moon Demon Company!"</p><p>"There's no need to!" The Hyakuya screeched, interrupting the Hiiragi girl. "I'll kill that vampire myself!"</p><p>"<em>Are you fucking insane</em>?!" Fuyuka glowered, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'll kill that vampire and show Guren what I'm capable of!"</p><p>"Debil*! Get back here!" The clone ordered.</p><p>"Hyakuya-kun!" Yoichi yelled as Yuu ran.</p><p>Running past the classroom that the vampire was in, Fuyuka identified it as 'Noin Teta'. The short vampire had always been more resilient than the rest. She reached her destination in record time; the alchemy circle carefully drawn on the rooftop of the school.</p><p>It was extreme but given the fact that Noin Teta was the one that escaped she didn't have much of a choice. The circle glowed as soon as she stepped inside of it. </p><p>It was a simple weakening spell that forced any vampire to become weaker if they had two bands created by her. While it probably weakened her, Noin was significantly stronger than most of the test subjects.</p><p>The sound of shattered glass broke Fuyuka's concentration. She sighed before walking out of the circle, which slowly faded. She glanced below her as the sound of a rough impact met her ears. <em>Pretty sure that was a broken bone</em>. She grimaced at the scene.</p><p>Yuu's back was pressed against the grass while he impaled his sword in the vampire's torso. She was too far to hear what they said, but she knew Noin was belittling him. She tilted her head as Guren Ichinose's katana pierced the vampire from behind.</p><p>Fuyuka sighed before jumping off the rooftop. Concentrating on a part of her, her ears and eyes itched a bit before it faded. </p><p>She softly landed on the ground; her hands, and feet connecting while her back stretched. The movement was very cat-like even more so when she leisurely got up and walked over to Guren. The lavender-eyed man was sheathing his sword while talking to Yuu.</p><p>"Of course!" Yuu yelled at the Lt. Colonel.</p><p>Fuyuka rolled her eyes, annoyance clouding her eyes. "I am certain you had the situation under control."</p><p>Guren petted her head while chuckling. "Sure. Well, I have to admit, you did do a good job this time around, kid. Thanks to you and Fuyuka, a lot of people were saved. You protected your school buddies."</p><p>"Please stop putting your weight on me, Lt. Colonel. You are heavy," the sandy-haired clone waved off the hand that rested on her head.</p><p>The Hyakuya boy flushed at the slight praise. "Huh? 'Buddies'? I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Fuyuka stayed quieted as the Ichinose exchanged words with a soldier. Shinoa joined her with an energetic wave to Yuu. The raven-haired boy paled at her.</p><p>He shifted, getting up. "You've seen what I'm capable of, right?" Guren turned back to him. "I can stand up to a vampire! So let me join the Moon Demon Company already!"</p><p>Guren huffed, smirking. "No way. Fuyuka did most of the work for you, by working with you. And anyway, I hate people who are bad at teamwork."</p><p>Shinoa laughed from beside Fuyuka, hugging the taller girl's arms. "You're at a dead loss at that yourself, Lt. Colonel."</p><p>"Huh?" The Ichinose turned to the ashen-haired girl. "Did you say something?"</p><p>"No, sir," the Hiiragi dutifully replied, hiding behind Fuyuka, putting a physical barrier between them.</p><p>"By the way," Guren sighed. "Just like Shinoa told you... Until you make friends here at school -"</p><p>Yuu got up, fists clenched at his sides. "Friends, friends, friends!" He shouted angrily. "You sound like a broken record! I don't need friends to kill vamp -"</p><p>"Yay! Yay! Yaaaay! I'm so happy to see you're all right, Hyakuya!"</p><p>Fuyuka stared, wide-eyed as Yoichi jumped on the raven-haired boy. It wasn't every day that she saw someone reveal their emotions that easily. Yuu shouted complaints and curses while Yoichi rubbed his face on Yuu's uniform.</p><p>Fuyuka smiled as Yuu fainted from the pain. Yoichi yelled about an ambulance.</p><p>"Who's that guy?" Guren eyes were blank as he asked.</p><p>"It would appear Yuu-chan made a friend," Fuyuka crossed her hands behind her back, her tone teasing.</p><p>"Now you must keep your promise, Lt. Colonel," Shinoa sang teasingly.</p><p>"Uh? You're kidding, right?" Guren whined.</p><p>✫</p><p>"Shinoa-san, Ouji-san!" Both girls glanced up. "Hyakuya-kun woke up!"</p><p>"Hi," the Hiragi greeted. "Are you awake now?" Rolling her eyes, Shinoa dumped a black uniform with green trimming on his lap. "Well, then... Let me give you your new uniform," she smiled.</p><p>"As requested, you have made a friend," Fuyuka sat on the chair next to his bed, arms crossed. "Therefore, as of today..."</p><p>"... You have been enlisted in a vampire extermination unit," Shinoa continued.</p><p>"Argo," Fuyuka lifted her head. "that means we will be some of those 'friends' that you seem to hate so much."</p><p>"Welcome to the..." Shinoa held out her palm. "Moon Demon Company."</p><p>Smirking, Fuyuka lay her palm on her friend's. Yoichi then placed his hand on hers. Both Hiiragi and Saotome looked at Yuu. The boy's cheeks seemed to get redder at every word and action that happened around him.</p><p>"C'mon," Yoichi encouraged. "You too, Hyakuya-kun."</p><p>As he clicked his tongue, Yuu looked away, "... No way..." His fist clenched the blanket. "Damn it. All right."</p><p>The teenager looked like a strawberry. Shinoa glanced at Fuyuka, her amber eyes widen as she peered at her sandy-haired friend. A playful smile tugged at her lips, mischief glinting in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Belyy tigr = White tiger<br/>Debil = moron/idiot<br/>Random fact: Yuu got raised by Guren. Fuyuka used to visit with Shinya and Mito.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YA v poryadke = I'm fine<br/>Naydi svoyego dyadyu = Find your uncle<br/>Idti = Go<br/>So, hope you enjoyed. This is instead of Yu's backstory we get some of Fuyuka's. Also, anything written in italics (or in flashback italic-bold) is English, anything else is Japanese.<br/>Random fact: Fuyuka is Japanese, but was born and raised in Russia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>